TDROTI One Shots
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Original title 'Jo and Brick One Shots'. Mostly one shots of our favorite Cadet and Jock-ette but now I have others too! Review please! It's rated for teens for swearing!
1. Aww Shit

First ever TD story. :) Jo and Brick! Enjoy!

I don't own either of them... xD

'Okay he is cute... And sweet... And has a pretty good body...' Jo thought to herself as she ran behind him. 'And a nice ass...' she shook her head. What was she thinking?

"Come on I know you can run faster than that!" Brick called to her, and grinned.

It was just the two of them out for a morning run on the beach, no one else was even awake yet.

"Oh yeah?" Jo asked and ran ahead of him, before stopping. "I was only pacing myself." She looked back to him and didn't see him. "What the...?"

Brick tackled her into the water, from behind her back.

Jo's body jolted at the cold water hitting her body.

Brick laughed at her and grind.

Jo narrowed her eyes. "Think that's funny maggot?"

Brick just smiled back at her. "Yes."

Jo crossed her arms over her chest and watched him.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am. But—" he was cut off by lips crashing down on his and falling backwards into the water.

When they both resurfaced, her cheeks were burning red, and his face was pink.

Brick chuckled some as he watched Jo exit the water, and sat on the beach. He got out too, and went and sat down next to her.

Jo was looking at the ocean. "What's going to happen when we get voted off? What if we never see each other again?"

Brick blinked at her, never really hear talk in such a voice.

"I'll find you." He kissed her check making her blush.

"I got four older brothers, six older, cousins and two younger male cousins watching this show." She muttered and pulled her hood over her head.

Brick looked to the camera, "Aw shit.

First TD story! Enjoy!


	2. To Hold

Hey everyone! I'm posting these on here, as well as my DA account :) link is in my profile to the account hehe :)

Next one! :) don't own either of them!

"Why not?"

"We are in the woods Ma'am."

"So no one will see us."

"Chris has cameras everywhere."

"Brick stop it. We ARE teenagers after all."

Bricks cheeks tingled pink.

"Don't worry about my family."

Brick shifted around on his feet.

Jo rolled her eyes at him and took him by the front of the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Brick pulled back and held her hands in his. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because you won't make any moves."

"Like this?" before his lips crashed down on hers.

Jo didn't even try to get away. She just wanted her hands free to hold him.

And my second chapter! ^^


	3. Peeking

Peeking

Don't own anybody!

* * *

><p>Brick lay in bed after the challenge that they just had. Okay he and Jo were normally good with each other. But today..., it was his last day as Mutant Maggot. He sighed and rolled over looking at the wall. He never realized it but there was a small hole in one of the boards.<p>

He looked around the male's side of the cabin for any sign of the guys. Mike was out somewhere probably trying to get Zoey's forgiveness. Cameron was hiding away in his sleeping bag. He knew he was going to have to tell the girls about that hole. In the morning that is. He took a deep breath and looked through the hole, not putting his eye right against it.

* * *

><p>Jo was alone in the girl's side, pacing around. Anna Maria was out trying to find 'Vito', while Zoey went for a walk to rethink her feelings for Mike.<p>

"I was such a bitch to him. God. Now he must _really_ hate me. I got him to switch team, I didn't want him to do that." She went and tossed herself on her bottom bunk, and sighed. "I'm going to miss having him on the team." She sat up on the bed, and pulled off her hoodie.

* * *

><p>Brick's eyes widen when he saw what she was doing but he couldn't pull his eye away.<p>

Jo had taken off her white t-shirt and then her bra, before putting her hoodie back on, and hugging herself.

Brick's cheeks where pink. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. The girl he had been crushing on since they got on this island was wearing a cameo bra with black lace in a bow on the side.

He blinked for a second and shook his head then looked again only to see that she was gone. 'Where did she go?' he thought to himself, and rolled off his bed and took his shirt off before leaving the cabin to get some air.

* * *

><p>Jo was out leaning on the railing getting some nice cool air. When she heard a door close she looked behind her. "Brick." She quickly looked away, trying to avoid looking at him.<p>

Brick stared at her for a second, and slowly walked over to her and stood next to her.

Jo looked away from him to her other side. "I'm sorry alright. Now just leave me alone."

Brick blinked at her, and went and stood behind her.

Jo gave a small sighed, before gasping as she turned around then lifted on to the railing.

"Brick what do you think you're do—"she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. Moments later he pulled away. Jo panting hard, her face was red. Brick's breathing was lighter than hers.

"I forgive you." He said smiling at her, and lend in and kissed her head. His dog tags hit his bare chest lightly. He held her hands down on the railing with his own.

Jo was still at a loss for words. "I'm sorry. You're not a joke." She looked down.

Brick took a breath and looked at her. "There a hole in one of the boards next to your bunk."

Jo snapped out of her daze and looked at him. "I saw nothing ma'am, I swear."

Jo looked down blushing. "How do you know it's mine?"

"I just found it to night and saw you." Brick was now blushing. "I like you're bra colour."

Jo's eyes widen and her face went red. "You just said that you didn't see anything."

"I didn't! I just saw your bra then I looked away. I didn't see anything else. Swear on it."

Jo looked away blushing. "You're lucky you're cute."

Brick smiled at her and helped her up off the railing and kissed her again. With Jo putting her arms around his neck, and pulling him closer to her.

They broke apart when they heard a noise. "See 'ya in the morning." Jo said and went back inside, the girl's side and Brick on the guys. They both went and lay on their bunks, Brick avoiding the hole while Jo looked into it and smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>Brick had fallen asleep dreaming a cute blond girl, with a fiery sprit, who always wants to win, and will do anything it takes even if it meant hurting the ones she carried about. When he kissed her it felt like the 1 million was worth giving up just too be with her.<p>

* * *

><p>'He's a really good kisser.' She thought to herself as she fell asleep dreaming of a certain cadet, with dark hair and a charming personality, who stole her very first kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>And another one done. Lol Enjoy! :)<p> 


	4. School

Number four! ^^ Enjoy!

I don't own Brick or Jo!

The game was over and neither of them had one the million. It was now time to go back to school.

"I wish you would come to my school tomorrow." Jo said kissing her boyfriend.

Brick smiled at her and held her close to him. "If you _really_ want me to go..."

Jo laughed at him. "You would give up military school?"

"Only for you." He said and kissed her lips.

"Alright lover boy, time to head out."

The two jumped and looked to the door, only to see Jo's oldest brother standing there. "Come along solider."

Brick stood up and kissed her once more, before walking to the door, and waving good bye to Jo.

"Ken why did you do that!" Jo said looking at her brother, while sitting up on her bed.

Ken walked over to his sister and sat on her bed. "Dad's gone away again, Nicky, and Mark are going back to college, and Luke is down stairs with his girlfriend watching a movie. I told Luke to let Brick out."

"That still doesn't tell me why you made Brick."

"Remember that talk we had when you were twelve?"

Jo groaned as her head hit her pillow. "We weren't going to have sex! He won't do anything I don't want to do. He was raised to be a gentleman. I was surprised when he first kissed me."

Ken raised a brow at his sister. "And you didn't smack him?"

Jo laughed her brother. "No because I thought he was cute."

Ken put his hand on her to make sure she was feeling okay.

Jo smacked her brother's hand away. "I'm _fine_ now leave me alone so I can get ready for bed."

Ken laughed at her. "Jo you're talking to the guy you changed you're dipper, _and _gave you _the talks_."

Jo rolled her eyes at him. "So? You're point? Get out!" She pointed to the door.

Ken laughed and left his sister alone, and shut the door behind him.

Jo sighed and got off her bed and went to her dresser and pulled out her PJ's and took off her day clothes and put her PJ's on, before going over turning off the lights and settling in her bed. She could still smell Brick on her blanket.

~Next day at school~

Jo closed the door to her locker, and locked it, then started for class. She had a feeling that most of the school had saw her on tv. All she would have to do is ignore them. When she got to her homeroom, she stop dead in her tracks when she saw a handsome man sitting at the back of the class, with dog tags, short black hair and black eyes.

"Brick!"

Fourth story! ^^ Enjoy! Please review/comment ^^


	5. First Time

Another one!

First Time

"I don't know about this Brick..."

"Don't worry just relax."

"That's easy for you to say it's not your first time –" Brick cut her off by kissing her. When he pulled away she blushed. "You really have to stop that."

Brick just smiled at her. "Ready?"

Jo took a deep breath and nodded.

~Later~

"See I told you it would be alright." Brick said looking at her with a goofy grin.

Jo looked at him. "Shut up." As Brick held open the passenger side door for her.

Jo sighed and looked at him and kissed his cheek. "You're lucky you're cute." Before getting in the car.

Brick smiled and shut the door and walked around to the driver side, and got in.

"Well it was only fair that you meet my family seeing how I had to meet your brothers and your dad. And your cousins. And you're uncles."

Jo looked at him. "I'm sorry, it was hockey night and they all come over to watch the game."

Brick grind and kissed her, before starting his car and pulling away from his house to bring Jo home.

Okay be honest how many of you were thinking of something else? Lol Please review/comment! =D


	6. And He's Screwed

And He's Screwed...

Longest one yet :) hope everyone likes it! Enjoy! =D

I don't own Brick or Jo!

"I'm back." Jo called into her house, as she walked in with her boyfriend.

"Come on! Go for the net!" yelled a man yelled at a large TV.

"Come on!" Three teens yelled.

"Hey, who's winning?" Jo asked coming into the room full of men.

Two boys with red hair turned to look at her. "Jo-Jo's got a boyfriend! Jo-Jo's got a boyfriend!" They chanted and laughed.

Jo's left hand went into a fist. Brick stood behind her and blinked. The thirteen guys that were left staring at the TV turned to her aside from an older man sitting there watching the game.

"Sit down and finish watching the game." The older man said looking to the males, who turned back to the TV.

"Cover your ears." Jo whispered looking at Brick who blinked at her. Jo put her hands over her ears, when the Penguins scored.

The room was filled with screaming, and whooping. Brick didn't get a chance to cover his ears, and fell back. Jo looked at him and shook her head when they all sat back down, and she took her hands off her ears and helped Brick stand back up.

The older man stood up and left the room. "So Jo-Jo who's you're boyfriend?" twin boys with red hair asked looking at her.

"Who said he was my boyfriend?" Jo asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Three men stood up, and looked at him.

"As long as you treat her right and don't take my daughters innocents away before she's eighteen you're good. But if you break her...Well..."

"We'll have to kill you." A young man said in his mid twenties having short brown hair

"Yea, no one gets away with hurting our girl." One teenager said with brown hair

"Yeah!" three boys said at the same time.

Brick swallowed hard. Okay now he was getting a little scared.

"He's the one that got in a fight with Jo, on that TV show. And she whipped his ass in every race." The twin red heads said, and laughed.

"I'll whip both your asses if you don't shut up!" Jo yelled at them.

"What are your intensions with Jo?" One of men asked looking at him.

"Hey would you all stop it!" Jo said looking at her family. "The only ones who get to make the death threat our Ken, Nicky, Mark and Luke."

"Joanna why not properly introduces us to this young man." The old man said looking at Jo.

"Sure Grandpa. Okay stand with your dad's boys this well make things a lot easier." Brick blinked as the boys got up. They heavy built or small, but still bigger than Brick. "Okay starting with my brothers, and my dad. The blonds are my dad Henry, my oldest brother Ken 24, Nicky and Mark, 20, Luke 18. The ones with the brown hair is my dad's older brother, and his kids. Dan, Calvin 26, Cory 23, Mathew, Joey, Alex, 18. The red heads are my dad's younger brother's kids. My uncle Mason, Jessie 16, Jonathan Jr. and Mason Jr. both 15. And my Grandpa Johnny."

Brick stood at attention, "Pleasure to meet each of you."

Mathew, Joey, and Alex walk towards Brick. Mathew stood in front while the other two circled Brick.

"Yup, defiantly a cadet." Joey said looking him up and down.

"So have you had any other girlfriends before Jo?"

"How far have you gone with them?"

Brick's cheeks went pink. "Jo's my first girlfriend..."

Jo slapped her head. "Would you guys just cut it out!"

"All of you go wait outside. Luke, Jonathan Jr. and Mason Jr. into the kitchen. Calvin stay here." That's an order!" Grandpa Johnny yelled.

The group of men all saluted him and left. As they walked by each of the boys messed up Jo's hair.

Brick swallowed. _'Now I know where Jo get's it from.'_ He thought to himself.

Grandpa Johnny walked up to him. "What's your last name Brick?"

"McArthur, Sir."

"You must be the grandson of Arthur McArthur." Grandpa Johnny said.

Brick swallowed once more. "Yes, sir."

"McArthur? Do you know Rose McArthur?" Calvin asked looking at him.

Brick looked at Calvin and blinked. "She's my cousin. She works in computer area in the military..."

"All my boys that are of age are in the military. Now, you better take good care of Joanna. She's my only granddaughter, and she needs to be kept happy."

"Okay bye Grandpa." Jo said and grabbed Brick by the hand, and dragged him up the steps.

"Were heading out for Saturday night pizza! Luke and the twins are staying in!" Calvin yelled, as he and Grandpa Johnny left.

"Keep that door—"SLAM "Opened..."Luke sighed and went and dug out his homework.

~Brick and Jo~

"Sorry about that."Jo said and kissed his cheek.

"Joanna?" Brick asked looking her as she went and flopped down on her bed.

"After my Grandpa." Jo said looking at him, still standing there, "You can come and sit on my bed you know."

Brick blushed slightly and looked around her room. He saw medals and trophy's, on a shelf. On her walls had pictures of athletes, one of the pictures was of Sydney Crosby, and was it autographed.

"You're whole family must love sports." Brick comment, and went and sat down next to her.

Jo laughed some. "My brothers and cousins like to stay fit so they do sport. Their all in the military too."

"Yea I could tell... They are kind of scary." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Not as scary as me thought right?"

Brick laughed lightly, at her. "Can I be scared of the older ones?"

Jo laughed at him. "With their muscles... I think you can be scared of them. But the dorks are annoying enough."

"How bad can they be?" Brick asked looking at her, and blinked.

Jo smirked and got up off her bed, and went to her desk and opened the bottom draw. She pulled out a photo album, and flipped to the back of the book, while walking back over to Brick. She showed him a picture, of her and a tall brown haired boy in a military uniform. She was short next to him. She was wearing a long black dress with red flowers on it. Her blond hair went to the middle of her back, her bangs being held back with ribbon

Brick looked at the picture and blinked. He then looked back at Jo. "This can't be you."

"It is. The dorks cut my hair short while I was sleeping." She said and closed the book.

"Worse than Chris?"

Brick laughed. "Defiantly worse than Chris." He kissed her cheek. "You look good with long hair or short hair." He kissed her cheek, making her blush.

Please comment/review ^^


	7. Jo's Turn

Okay so seeing how I did Brick meeting Jo's family, it's time that Jo meet Bricks family! =D

I don't own Brick or Jo :(.

Jo's Turn

Jo walked with Brick up to his house, it was small with Canada flag. It was shortly after five. "You owe me." Jo said looking at him, her cheeks turning pink.

"You look amazing." Brick said looking down at her.

Jo huffed. "I'm only wearing this because you asked me to." She crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees, and wearing a light blue blouse.

"And I thank you ma'am."

"Brick just call me Jo. I mean... We've been dating a month now..."

"Jo to my parent too?" he asked blinking at her.

"Your parents can call me Joanna." She said looking at Brick, who nodded, as they stood on the porch. "Let's go inside."

"Right." He said and opened the door letting her go ahead of him. He followed her in, as she took off her shoes."Mom dad, were back." Brick said taking his off and going up from the small landing.

"Brick!" A girl that was slightly taller than he was came out of one of the rooms. "How are you?"

"Hey, Rose how are you?" Brick asked pulling her away.

"Home for a few weeks, and seeing my parents are away, I'm staying here!" Rose said smiling and blinked, and who's this pretty little lady?"

"Rose this is my girlfriend Joanna." He said smiling.

Rose looked at Jo and blinked. "Jo?"

Jo looked embarrassed."Don't tell Calvin."

Rose giggled."I wouldn't do that."

Brick blinked."You two meet already?" looking at both the girls.

"Of course." Rose said looking at Brick.

"You three come and sit down. Dinner is just about ready."

Rose smiled and walked away. Her black hair was in pigtails held up by ribbons.

Jo looked at Brick. "Care to explain."

"I didn't know she was going to be here." Brick said holding his hands up in defence, before putting out his hand.

Jo hesitated before taking Bricks hand. He gentle lead her into the small dining hall. Brick pulled out Jo's chair for her.

"I'm back." A firm voice called out.

Jo looked at Brick and blinked before setting down and Brick pushing her seat in.

A woman with black hair came into the room and sat a pot on the table."Brick, dear would you get the noodles please?"

"Sure mom." Brick said going into the kitchen, just has his dad came into the dining room.

"I see we have two guests joining us tonight." He said looking at Jo, then to Rose.

"I Uncle Kyle." Rose said standing up and went to hug him.

Brick came back with a big pot of noodles. Jo was sitting there awkwardly.

"Mom dad, this is my girlfriend Joanna Burt. Joanna my parents Molly and Second Lieutenant Kyle McArthur." Jo moved herself from the table and stood up and shook both of their hands.

"Pleasure to meet both of you." As she shook his parents hands.

"You have a strong grip for someone so small. It must run in your family." Kyle said looking at her, as he sat down in a chair.

Jo nodded, "Being the only girl in my family and one of the youngest does help me stand up to them." Brick had put some noodles on Jo's plate along with sauce, and did up everyone else's. Jo sat back down in her chair

Kyle nodded, and looked to Rose, "And your boyfriend won't be joining us tonight?"

Rose shook her head, "No. Saturday nights he spends it watching hockey with his family."

"I see. Joanna are you interested sports?" Kyle asked looking at her.

"Yes, sir." Doing her best to be as polite as she can be.

"What kind of sports do you take part in?" Molly asked looking at her, before she took a bite of her dinner.

"Running, kick-boxing, rock climbing, basketball, baseball, soccer, football, volleyball, ball hockey, hockey." Jo replied simply.

"That's a lot of sports." Molly said blinking at her.

"It must keep you in top shape. Have had any thoughts about joining the military?" Kyle asked looking at her.

Brick looked at her, she seemed to be taking all of this really good.

"I have thought about it. But everyone in my family is part of military. I want to do something different."

"I think you'll be great at whatever you choice to be Joanna." Rose said looking at Jo with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Joanna, what does your mom do? Is she a part of the military also?" Molly asked looking at Jo from her plate.

Jo broke eye contact with her, and looked at her plate. "She died when I was two years old."

"I'm sorry dear." Molly said frowning, at Jo.

"It's okay." Jo said and set her fork on her empty plate.

"Would you like some tea and pie?" Molly asked standing up, and starting to clear the table.

"No thank you ma'am." Jo rejected politely.

Molly nodded, "Brick dear do you want some?"

Brick shook his head. "Not right now mom. Thanks anyways." He stood up, and pulled Jo's chair out for her. "Were just going to go and sit in my room."

"Alright then. Make sure you bring her home before ten." Molly said looking at her son, who nodded, and started down the hallway. "We'll be outside." Molly called.

"Okay, mom." Brick said and lead Jo to his room.

Jo looked around his room and blinked. It was so clean. "Wow..." she said and went and sat on his bed.

Brick gently shut his door and went over to his bed and sat down next to Jo. She was looking at her hands.

Brick lifted her head with one hand and made her look at him. She looked at him then moved her eyes away from his. Brick pulled her towards her and kissed her.

Jo closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck.

When the two broke away Jo gave him a small smile. "You're amazing."

"I am?" Brick asked blinking slightly confused.

"Of course you are. You put up with me after all."

Brick laughed and pulled her back with him on his bed.

Jo squealed when Brick put his fingers on her side. She covered her mouth up.

Brick smiled at her. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Jo said uncovering her mouth.

Brick smiled at her and kissed her head. "Do you want me to take you home now or wait a little longer?"

Jo rested her head or Bricks chest."Let's stay like this a little longer."

Brick smiled, "Alright." He said and brushed her hair with his fingers.

A while later Brick blinked and looked around. His clock was showing 21:35.

"Hey, Jo. Wake up." He gently shook her shoulder. She had fallen asleep on his chest.

Jo opened her eyes and blinked again. "Did we fall asleep?"

"Yea. I better bring you home now." Jo nodded, and slowly sat up rubbing her eyes.

Brick sat up too and helped her stand up, and lead her out. Jo slipped on her shoes, as did Brick.

Brick opened the door and held it open for Jo. Molly and Kyle were sitting on porch. Rose was gone.

"Where did Rose go?" Brick asked looking at his mom and dad.

"Calvin came by and picked her up about half-an-hour ago." Molly said looking at them.

"Thanks for dinner ." Jo said smiling at her.

"It was nice of you to join us, and it was wonderful to meet you." Molly said standing up and shaking her hand. Kyle stood up too.

"It was nice to meet you Joanna." Kyle said shaking Jo's hand next.

"Like wise." Jo said as her and Brick started down the path to the road where he was parked.

"See I told you it would be alright." Brick said looking at her with a goofy grin.

Jo looked at him. "Shut up." As Brick held open the passenger side door for her.

Jo sighed and looked at him and kissed his cheek. "You're lucky you're cute." Before getting in the car.

Brick smiled and shut the door and walked around to the driver side, and got in. He kissed her cheek as he pulled away from the curb.

Another one done! Comment/Review please and thank you! ^^  
>Can you PLEASE tell me what you think before you fav?- mostly for DA<p> 


	8. Shirt please

Okay so this is something I was thing of earlier today! Enjoy! ^^ I do NOT own Brick or Jo!

Jo was taking a shower to relax herself from the day's events. She had her bag in there with her not trusting Anne Maria alone with it. She was trying _not_ to think of a cretin cadet that kept coming to her mind. She sighed and wrapped her towel around her to dry off. On the outside of the cube she heard the door shut. "Who's there!" She demanded, and came out in her towel to see one there.

She shook her head and went to her bag to get her clothes only to see them missing. She started looking all over for her clothes. "Damn it!" She yelled and hit a floorboard. She finished drying off and put on her sports bra, and underwear. She wrapped her towel around her body and crabbed her bag. She was going to hunt down who ever took her clothes. And make them pay.

Jo marched right up to the Rats cabin and kicked the door down, "Where are they!" She yelled.

Brick, who was having a nap fell out of bed. He rubbed the back of his head looked up and blinked.

"Look, uh...Who?" He asked looking at her and blinked up at her.

"Where's the other guys at?" She asked walking over to him.

Brick stood up and swallowed, "I'm not sure where they are." He swallowed again. "Why?"

"Because one of your dumb ass teammates stole my clothes!" she snapped looking at him.

"How do you know it was one of my teammates?" Brick asked looking at her, as she got right in his face.

"Because the guys on my team know what will happen if they piss me off!" she yelled in his face.

Brick swallowed once more.

Jo looked at him. "Give me your shirt."

"...What?" he asked confused.

"You were brought up to be a gentleman right?" Jo asked looking at him, her arms where crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot.

"Why yes... But..." he said slowly looking at her. "What do you have in your bag?"

"Do you r_eally_ want to find out?" One hand went to her hip.

Brick swallowed again and shook his head.

"Good. Now give this lady your shirt."

"What lady?" he asked blinking at her, and looked around the room, and looked back at her, to see her becoming even more angry.

"Me!" she yelled at him, and he quickly took off his shirt and gave it to her. "Thank you." She said and pulled it over her head. As she was sliding it over her towel fell down, Brick looked away blushing after he saw her underwear.

He looked down to see his dog tags missing. "Hey Jo, can I have my dog tags back please?" he frowned at her.

"How about you get me my clothes back," she picked up her stuff from the floor" and I'll let you get them yourself." She said seductively, and grind, and placed the tags in her sport bra.

Bricks face slowly started to turn red.

"And thanks." She said and kissed his cheek before leaving the cabin, in a rush.

Brick stood their embarrassed and confused.

Okay so what do you think? Hope you all enjoyed it! ^^


	9. The Dive

I DON'T OWN ANY TD CHARACTERS!

Part 2 of 3 (Shirt Please)

As Jo walked out of the male Rats cabin she walked back to her cabin. She saw her teammates standing outside the cabin.

She heard laughter from behind her. Jo looked over her shoulder and saw Lightning and Scott laughing at her. She clenched her hand in a fist, and walked into the girl's side of the Maggots. Anne Maria was laughing too.

"I can't believe she went and had sex with the boy!" Anne Maria laughed, not even bothering to control herself.

Cameron blinked, as he watched Jo walk into the cabin and slam the door shut. "Jo doesn't seem to be the type of person to do something like that..."

"You're right Cam." Zoey said looking too the door, and frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>**Confessional**<strong>

**Zoey:**Okay so I know Jo isn't the nicest person around but she's not stupid. She wouldn't just go over and have sex with someone.

****Static****

**Cameron:**Okay so Jo is mean to me yes. But... She looked pretty mad when she came back to the cabin...

****Static****

**Jo: *In Bricks shirt*** Who ever took my clothes is going to pay!***has she punches a hole in the wall, then leaves.***

****Static****

* * *

><p>Jo was sitting on her trying to relax her body. She looked up when she saw Zoey coming in the room. "Uh... Are you okay Jo?"<p>

Jo looked at her. "Do I _look_ okay!"

Zoey frowned and was about to leave. "Wait." She looked at Jo and blinked.

"Look, I'm sorry. I haven't been having a good day."

Zoey nodded and stepped into the room, and shut the door.

"By any chance do you have some shorts I could borrow? All my stuff was taken from my bag."

Zoey blinked."I think I might have a pair of shorts that might fit you." She went over to her bag and started to take some stuff out. "Here you go." She said and gave her shot black shorts.

Jo sighed and put them on. "Thanks Zoey."

"You're welcome Jo. I knew you weren't that kind of girl."

Jo looked at her, "What kind of girl?"

Zoey blinked at her, "To go over and sleep with Brick."

Jo opened her mouth to say something but the sound of Chris' voice could be heard. "Rats and Maggots report to the bottom of Mount Wawanakwa! Time for your next challenge! And wear your bathing suits."

"Come on let's get going." Zoey said and took out her bathing suit. Jo left and sat on the railing of the porch. Anne Maria went in to get bathing suit on. The guys went in on their side to get changed.

The teams made their way to the bottom of Mount Wawanakwa. Jo was walking ahead of her team as well as the Rats.

"So Brick how's Jo?" Scott asked looking at the Cadet, then laughing.

"Well she's pretty pissed at you guys." Brick said scratching the back of his head.

"She must have pretty easy to please seeing she wasn't in there very long." Scott went on.

"Would you guys cut it out? I know she's not on our team but that is still wrong of you guys." Sam said looking at his teammates.

"Welcome teams!" Chris said smiling at them then frowned at Jo. "Jo! How come you're not in your bathing suit?" Then he looked again "...And why are you wearing Brick's shirt?"

Jo glared at him. "Someone thought it would be entertaining to take my clothes."

"Okay... then... That still doesn't explain why you're wearing Brick's shirt."

"She broke the door down and had sex with him on his bunk." Lightning laughed.

"What's the challenge Chris before I'm force neuter two Rats." Jo spook while sending both Scott and Lightning a glare.

"Actually Jo males can't be neutered, but castrated instead." Cameron said while looking at Jo.

"Oh I know." She said, and grind. "I just think it sounds better, and I know where they sleep."

"Okay Jo... No more treating the other team by cutting off... Uh...Yeah... Anyways. Your first part is to make it to the top of the mountain." He said and climbed in a four-wheeler. "See you at the top!" Before driving up the mountain.

Jo started up the mountain by herself.

"Jo! Slow down!" Mike called to her as the team kept on going. Jo looked back at them, and stopped.

"We need to get to the top before them." She said looking too see where the Rats were.

"But were not as fast as you." Zoey said panting while looking at her.

"Your right..." Jo said and bent down. "Zoey get on my back. Mike carry String Bean on your back."

"And what about me?" Anne Maria asked tapping her foot.

"You better start running." Jo said as Zoey got on her back.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" Zoey asked nervously, looking down at Jo.

"Nope." Jo said and kept on running. "My cousins weigh more than you do, and they jump on me all the time."

Zoey smiled some, and nodded. "Alright."

Mike was doing his best to keep up, with Cameron on his back.

Anne Maria wasn't running anymore, instead she was walking up muttering under her breath about Jo.

~20 minutes later~

Everyone was up their sitting down tired.

"Alright campers! Time for the next part of your challenge!" Chris said smiling at them.

Zoey's eyes widen, "Please don't say we have to jump."

"Nope." Chris said smiling, and Zoey sighed happily. "Because you said it for me."

Zoey looked down and sighed. "Don't worry it will be okay." Mike said comforting her.

"Dude, its a thousand feet high." Chris said looking to Mike, "So all you have to do is get at least three teammates to jump off the cliff, and land in the center. "So who wants to go first!" he said smiling hoping to scare the teens, his smile fell when Jo spoke.

"I'll go first." She said and walked away.

"What you to scared to jump now?" Scott teased.

"Oh I just need a running start." Jo said and looked the edge of the cliff.

"Come on Jo!" Zoey cheered, as Jo took off running and dove off the cliff and down a thousand feet.

"She actually did it!" Sam said wide eyed.

"Jo!" Zoey called down over the cliff.

Jo could not be seen. "Did she land outside the middle circle?" Mike asked looking over the edge.

"I don't know! Oh my God! What if Jo got killed!" Zoey looked over the edge. "Jo!" she called out.

"Alright who's next?" Chris said looking at the teens. "Rat who's your first pick."

"How about you Brick? Ready to show us Rats that you really have it in you to take part." Scott said looking Brick who slowly looked over the edge.

Brick swallowed, and walked back some like Jo did.

"Alright jump already!" Chris said, looking at him, Brick who took off running to the edge of the cliff.

He saw the water. "I'm going to freaking die!" his voice filled the area as he land in the center.

"Is he oaky?" Sam asked looking over the edge.

"I think he landed in the middle." Chris said carelessly.

"Hey their both okay!" Zoey said smiling, and frowned when she could see a big dot getting a smaller dot out of the water.

Chris looked over and frowned "That's not cool." He said and backed away. "Maggots who's next?" Zoey just jumped off the ledge not even really thinking.

"Zoey!" Mike yelled but Chris stopped him.

"Rats are next buddy." Chris said looking at him.

Mike frowned and watched her fall into the water. Her screams still in the air.

"If two girls can do it than Lightning can to!" He ran and jumped off the edge, screamed liked the others did, and landed outside the safety zone. Zoey was holding onto a rock in the safety zone. Lightning screamed as Fang appeared behind him.

Lightning swam over to the rocks and climb over them, to be in the safety zone.

"Next up Maggots!" Chris said looking at them and Mike jumped off screaming.***Gasp*** "Vito's not scared of some dive!" and landed very close to the rocks. Almost too close. ***Gasp*** "Zoey?" he looked around and smiled as he swam over to her.

The three down in the safety zone got out of the water. Zoey rushed over to Brick and Jo. Brick was currently doing CPR on Jo.

"Oh my God Jo! Please be okay!"

Jo started to bring water up. "Note to self. Close mouth when jumping off a cliff." She held her head.

Zoey squalled and hugged her. "Your okay!"

Jo looked at her and blinked. "Okay you can let me go now."

Zoey did so while smiling at her.

Scott had jumped off the cliff screaming. And he landed on a rock.

They all winced.

Meanwhile up at the top. "Come on! Hurry up!" Sam said looking to Cameron and Anne Maria.

Chris looked at them as they ran for his four-wheeler "Hey! Hey! That is mine!" as they started down the mountain.

~later~

Jo stood on the porch railing with a towel wrapped around her, while her Brick's shirt and Zoey's shorts dried.

"Nice dive." Brick said walking over to her with a bag.

"Thanks." Jo said looking at, "So, who was sent home?"

Brick frowned. "Sam."

Jo simply nodded, and looked at the bag. "What's in the bag?"

Okay so longer then the other one... ^^ one more part! ^^ Please comment/review, and i will put the last part up! ^^


	10. Tyson, Mary, and Joshua

This one is for everyone who has commented on all my works and or reviewed for me, to tell me what they think. Thank you too:  
>~acelaces (DA)<br>~IREALLYHATEMYLIFE(DA)/ ARadomperson(FF)  
>~JoanneWhrites(DA)<br>~ShinyShilla(DA)  
>~millypie360(DA)<br>~LUDYRICH(DA)  
>~grandpatoenail(My lovely friend who read it to make me happy ^^)(DA)<br>~sumerjoy11(DA)  
>Spliced-up-Angel(FF)<br>sithlorde1988(FF)(GO AND READ HIS STORY "Total Drama Revenge Of The Island")

Once again thank you for all those who took the time to review or comment on my writing works. It makes me feel wonderful when someone takes the time and leaves feedback on what you worked so hard on.

I don't own anyone but my ocs :)

Tyson, Mary and Joshua

"Brick I swear when I able to move you are SO dead!" Jo yelled, to her husband, as she held on to the railings of the bed.

"I know, I know." Brick said patting her hand.

Jo glared at him, the doctor looked at her.

"They are coming out now!" Jo said looking at the doctor.

The doctor looked at Jo, and nodded seeing she was dilated enough. "Alright Joanna remember your breathing and push."

Jo did her breathing, while Brick took her hand in his, and pushed.

"You're doing fine Joanna." The doctor said from the end of the bed.

~waiting room~

In the waiting room sat Jo's brothers Calvin, Brick's parents, Rose, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Scott, Cameron, and Sasha.

On Calvin's lap sat a little girl with brown hair and black eyes, she was around 3 years old.

"I still can't believe that her and Brick are going to be having a baby!" Zoey said smiling happily.

Ken was passing around waiting for the doctor. "And I thought it would be Brick's mom and dad worried." Mike whispered to Zoey.

Zoey giggled at Mike some.

"Ken dear sit down and relax. Joanna will be fine." Molly said looking at him.

Ken looked at her, "I can't help it. She's my baby." But sat back down.

"Ken, she's our baby too." Nicky said looking at Ken.

"But she told me _everything_." Ken said looking at his brothers.

Sasha giggled, at the brothers, and looked at Zoey. "It's normal with these boys."

Zoey giggled at them.

"McArthur family?" the nurse looking at them. Ken jumped back on his feet followed by his brother. The girls stood up and Calvin held his daughter. Molly and Kyle stood up. Scott, Cameron, and Mike stood up too.

"Please follow me." She said and led them all down the hallway, and to a room. "Go right on in." She smiled at them.

Nicky and Alex both pushed Ken to the door, he rolled his eyes and opened the door, and walked in the room. "Hey there." He said coming in the room, followed by the group.

Jo was laying in bed holding two babies, one in each arm. Brick was sitting in a chair holding one.

"How you feeling Jo?" Cameron asked adjusting his glasses.

"Like I just had triplets." She said laughing some.

"So what are their names?" Scott asked blinking at them.

Molly went and stood next to her son.

Ken went and stood by his sister.

"Tyson, Mary, and Joshua." Brick said looking at his friends.

"Those are wonderful names." Dawn said looking at Jo. She looked at one of the babies Jo was holding.

"Molly would you like to hold your oldest grandson?" Jo asked looking at the middle aged woman.

"I would love too." Molly said and gently picked up Tyson in her arms, after Jo told her which one it was.

Jo held her youngest close to her, while Brick looked to her oldest brother.

"Ken would you like to hold your goddaughter." Brick said looking at the man in his mid-thirties.

Ken smiled, "I would- Wait. Goddaughter?" He asked looking at his sister to her husband.

Ken gently took the baby girl in his arms anyways.

"You chose godparents for each of them?" Kyle asked looking at them.

"Jo insisted on it." Brick said looking to his dad.

Jo smiled and looked at Rose. "Rose we want you to be Mary's godmother."

Rose smiled. "Oh Jo you know I would _love _to be. I mean you and Brick are Sky's godparents."

Jo smiled. Brick looked to Dawn and Zoey. "And you two ladies get to be godmothers. Zoey we want you to be Tyson's and Dawn for Joshua." Both girls smiled in delight.

"Thank you so much." Zoey said smiling at Brick, and Dawn just nodded.

"Cameron," Cameron looked at Jo. "We want you to be Joshua's godfather."

"Me?" He questioned his eyes widen. Jo laughed, and smiled. "Of course you. I wouldn't trust just anyone with my baby boy."

"Thanks Jo, and you too Brick." Cameron said smiling at them.

Zoey looked at Jo "What about Tyson's godfather?" Molly asked looking at them.

Jo smiled and looked at Luke. "Luke, would you do the honour of being my boys godfather?"

"Of course I will Jo." Luke said and kissed her head.

"And that leaves the twin uncles to spoil them rotten." Nicky and Alex high fived.

Jo shook her head at them.

Soon everyone was gone but Dawn, Zoey, Scott, Mike, and Cameron.

The boys were fast asleep while Jo held her baby girl in her arms while she slept.

"It's hard to believe we were all on TV eight years ago." Scott said leaning back in a hair.

"Yea and we all wanted to get rid of you." Zoey said looking at him.

Scott laughed and smiled some. "Hey I got something better than a million dollars." He said and lend over and kissed Dawn on the cheek.

Jo laughed some. "And I was a bitch to pretty much everyone."

"I wouldn't go that far." Dawn said looking at Jo with a slight smile.

"Speaking of the island, what's Sam and Dakota up too these days?" Brick asked looking at them.

"Well last I heard Sam was working on a new video game, and Dakota was working on a clothing line." Mike said looking at the group.

"How about when I get out of here I'll get Mathew to take us over the island and see what has become of it." Jo said looking, her friends.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Scott said looking at the group.

"Possible. Jo, how much did it hurt?" Dawn asked looking at her.

Jo looked at Dawn and blinked. "Well it hurt a lot less, only because I've been athletic my whole life, But pushing three bodies out can hurt. That's why I can't even get up. I think if I did get up, I'll fall flat on my face. Why do you ask?"

Dawn smiled some. "Well..." her cheeks turning pink.

Jo's eyes widen. "Dawn!" she said and started to laugh.

Zoey gasp, "How far?"

Brick, Mike and Cameron looked at each other.

"Well almost three months." Dawn said blushing.

"You're a hell of a lot smaller than I was when I was three months."

"But you got three wonderful babies."

Jo smiled some.

"Congratulates Dawn." Zoey said smiling at her.

"Wow, I can't believe you two are going to be having a baby." Mike said looking at Dawn to Scott.

"Trust me. I was shocked too." Scott said scratching the back of his head.

"He passed out on the floor?" Jo asked looking at Dawn, who nodded.

Cameron smiled. "I think we should get a picture."

"Good idea." Brick said and stood up and went and took out the camera.

"Jo needs to have her boys in her arms." Zoey said looking at Jo, who laughed some.

"And daddy's going to take his little girl." Jo said and kissed her daughters head.

A nurse was coming in the room. "Alright Joanna, I'm sorry but your friends are going to have to leave now. You need your rest."

Jo nodded. "Alright. Can you take a picture for us?"

"Of course." She said and Brick handed the camera over to her, then went back to Jo and picked up Mary, while Zoey gave Jo, Tyson, and Dawn placed Joshua in her arms.

Everyone gathered around the bed, as then the nurse took the picture.

A few minutes later everyone was leave. "If you need any help just give me a call." Zoey said looking at Jo and Brick.

"Thanks Zoey. You guys be careful driving home." Brick said looking at his friends.

Mike nodded and shook Bricks hand.

Everyone was soon gone. Jo looked at Brick. "If I ever get pregnant with triplets again, we are so screwed."

Brick laughed some, as he set Mary in her incubator, than he placed Tyson and Josh in theirs, before going back over to his wife. "Welllll then I guess that mean no birthday gifts." He said and kissed her head.

Jo's cheeks tingled pink. "Only when if your protected."

Brick smiled and kissed her lips, and broke it. "Of course. Now get some rest." He said moving some of her hair out of her face.

"I like the sound of that." Jo muttered has she made herself as comfortable as she could, before falling asleep. Brick smiled at her and sat on the chair next to her and watched her sleep before falling asleep himself, holding his wives hand. She was felt wonderful, having three babies, a husband, who had no problem naming their only girl after her mother.

The End!

Okay this one here WILL NOT I repeat WILL NOT CONTINUE! Please tell me what you think =D


	11. Moves

I DON'T OWN ANY TD CHARACTERS!

Part 3

"You're clothes." Brick said blushing some. "I found them under one of the bunks."

"Which bunk?" She asked looking at him. His cheeks went pink and scratched the back of his head.

"I found them under mine but I swear to you I didn't take them. I would never do something like that."

Jo looked down blushing some, and stood up and walked around to the side of the cabin where there was no windows.

Brick blinked and followed her. He stopped in his tracks, wide eyes blushing mad.

Jo stood before him with her towel opened. She was in nothing but her underwear, socks and runners "Come get your tags." She said grinning at him.

Brick slowly made his way towards her, still holding the bag. Brick set her bag down, and gave her pants to put on.

"I never meet a guy who gives a girl clothes to put on when she already over half-way naked." Jo said laughing slightly as Brick blushed, and Jo let her towel fall as she put on her pants. Brick watched her pull her pants up. "Alright. Come and get them." Jo said looking at him with a grin.

Brick's face had stopped turning red, and walk towards Jo who just left her towel on the ground, he stood in front of her, _'Okay Brick you can do this.'_ Brick thought to himself as he swallowed. "Just to make sure... You're not going to kill me right?"

Jo grind at him. "No."

Brick nodded and swallowed he picked Jo up around the middle and she just looked at him, but didn't hesitate to wrap her legs around his waist. "I thought you wanted your dog tags back?" She asked smirking at him.

"I do but... I think this is nice." He said and gently kissed her lips.

Jo had let her guard down for too long. She didn't care right now. With his arm wrapped around her, it felt wonderful.

She gasped has his lips left her lips and trailed down her neck and to her bra. "You're sneaky." She mumbled under her breath and threw her head back. Brick took his chain out of his mouth with his right hand and put his dog tags over his head. Then went backing to kissing her.

"Fraternizing with the enemy Brick?" The two broke away, and looked to see Scott, Lightning, and Anne Maria, who was laughing at the two.

"Scott you best sleep while you can. I know where you sleep, and I know you took my clothes earlier today. I'll make sure, you can _never_ have sex. EVER."

Scott took a step back from her. "You don't know how, to do something like that!"

"Not really but I will get your dick off and through in a nuclear waste pile." Scott took a few more steps back. "Pouffe Head I would get back inside too, with your current boyfriend unless he doesn't care about not being able to have sex."

"Come on Lightning baby." Anne Maria said and took his arm and dragged him off. Scott took off back to the cabin.

Brick looked at her, and kissed her. "You're amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Jo said grinning, and her smile faded. "I'm so sorry." As she put her head in his chest.

Brick frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry about all the awful things that I said to you... You're not a joke. You're amazing."She whispered, and looked him in the eye. "I _know_ you'll make a wonderful solider."

Brick smiled and kissed her lips gently. "Your forgiven." He said and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss for a moment. "You're panties are sexy as hell. I love them." He said making Jo blush as he kissed her again.

THE END!

kay that ones done... lol x Di hope you enjoyed it! ^^ please tell me what you think!

P.S.: Jo only had on her pants runners, and bra, while Brick was fully dressed! =D


	12. Forest Survival Challenge

Okay this is a request from ~millypie360(DA) ENJOY! PLEASE NOTE THAT IT WAS HER IDEA I JUST DID THE STORY FOR HER! :) I DONT OWN THESE TD CHARACTERS!

Forest Survival Challenge

It's the final four, and the challenge is a survival in the woods for 24hrs. Who will win? Who will be sent flying home? Will it be Jo the Jock-ett? Dawn the Moon Child? Brick the Cadet? Or Scott the Devious One? Read to find out!

It was a morning and everyone was sound asleep. Well Jo and Brick were out for their morning run, and Dawn was talking with some bunnies, by the edge of the forest leaving everyone to be Scott.

"Attention campers! Report to the mess hall for your next challenge!" Chris' voice boomed over the loud speaker.

Scott had fallen of his bunk and rubbed his head. "Damn you Chris!" Scott mumbled and got dressed then headed out for the mess hall.

**~Dawn~**

"I best go my friends. For another curl punishment a waits." She says softly to the bunnies before they hop along. She makes her way to the mess hall to find out what the challenge will be.

**~ Jo and Brick~**

Brick and Jo both stopped running and looked at each other, before they both took off running back to the campgrounds.

********Confessional** **

****Static****

**Brick: **How bad can this next challenge be? I mean it's just four of us left...

****Static****

**Jo: **Alright so Brick is doing pretty good. It's a sham I'll have to vote him off soon. He's the only one who can actually keep up with me.

****Static*****

**~Mess Hall~**

Chris waited there for the four teens to show up. He tapped his foot waiting for them, and looked at his watch. "Where are these kids? I have show to run here! Jo or Brick should be here by now."

The door opened and in walked Scott, looking tired as he walked in and sat down at a table.

"Well Scott's here nice and fast." Chris said looking at the ginger with his arms crossed.

Dawn came through the open door and sat down at the same table as Scott.

"Two out of four. Dawn you have happen to see Jo or Brick have you?" Chris asked looking at the short blond haired girl.

"No I haven't but they will be here in a few moments. They are doing their morning run." Dawn said looking to Chris, who hit his head.

"Well they best get here soon!" Chris said and looked out the door, to see Jo and Brick both running to the mess hall.

"What took you two?" Chris asked looking at the two.

"We were running." Jo said shrugging, slightly coming in and sitting at one of the tables. "So what's the challenge?"

Brick slowly made his way to a table and collapsed on it.

"Alright. So you're challenge today will be a survival in the forest. Be at the edge of the forest by twenty-twelve. Who can bring what you want. I don't care. You have to survive all night in there and come back out, by noon tomorrow. You will all be starting in different areas. I will have interns to watch you at your starting point, to make sure you don't start early."

"What you don't trust us?" Scott snapped looking at him.

"Well... No." Chris said smiling, "See you all at 11:40!" and left the mess hall.

"Come and get your food!" Chef yelled to them. Jo got up and got her food, and sat down and looked at it.

Scott and Dawn both unwilling walked up to get their food. Brick got up and walked up to Chef and got his food.

The four of them ate in silence. Brick was busy eating his food, while Scott was just tired. Dawn poked at her food and slowly ate it. Jo finished her food, and stood up before leaving the mess hall, not wanting to spend the rest of her free time hanging around a place full, lazy people.

"Okay what is her problem?" Scott questioned Dawn and Brick as soon as Jo was gone.

"Her aura's quit different." Dawn said looking at the boys.

"What do you mean?" Brick asked blinking at her.

"Well it's a red, meaning, frustration, and determination. But it's a stronger red then that's normally around her." Dawn said looking at Brick, who just blinked.

"Never mind." Dawn said and went back to eating.

**~Jo~**

Jo was in the communal bathroom having a shower, and to get ready for the 24 hours in the forest. "So frinking embarrassing." She mumbled to herself as she washed up before drying off and stepping out of the shower and started to get changed.

**~Dawn~**

'_I wonder if I should check in on her... I do hope she's alright.' _Dawn thought to herself as she walked to the girl's cabin, to get her bag together.

**~11:40am~**

The four campers walked, to the forest enterers with their bags.

Scott looked board out of his mind.

Dawn was smiling to herself.

Brick was looking around.

Jo was holding her stomach.

"Alright! Well... it appears that we don't have any inters left...so... You will all go in one at a time starting with Brick!"

"Why me?" Brick said looking at Chris confused.

"You're name starts with 'B' and seeing we have no other way... So get going solider!" Chris said pointing to the forest.

Brick stood at attention and saluted Chris before running into the woods.

Chris looked at his watch as a few minutes passed by. "Alright Dawn you're up!"

Dawn just simply walked into the forest.

Chris tapped his foot on the ground waiting for Dawn to be far enough in, "Jo you're turn."

Jo just glared at him and walked, faster than Dawn did, holding her stomach.

"She okay?" Chris asked looking at Scott who simple shrugged his shoulder. "Oh well!" he said smiling, and looked at his watch.

Scott tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for his turn to be sent in.

"Alright Scott your turn!" Chris said smiling and Scott walked by him.

"About time." He snapped, and walked into the forest.

Chris waited till a few minutes before smiling. "Alright! All four contestants are in the forest! Who will last longer? Who will get the most embarrassing elimination EVER!" Chris laughed, as he walked away from the forest, back to his privet cabin.

**~Brick~**

Brick walked through the woods trying to find an area to set up camp. "At least it's still day time." Brick said looking up at the sky has he made his way deeper and deeper to the darkening forest.

**~Dawn~**

"It's so nice and peaceful here." Dawn said smiling as she walked along a path, and looked around as she went off the path in hope to seek a safe ground to rest when the time comes.

**~Jo~**

Jo sat down on the ground and rubbed her arms and legs. This was _not_ her day. She sighed, and reached into her bag and took out a pack of pills, and pushed one out, then tossed it in her mouth and swallowed it. She zipped her bag back up, and slowly stood up again, and started walking once more.

**~Scott~**

Scott had left to trail awhile back. The forest was starting to get darker. "Wonderful, it's getting darker already! Should have taken that Cadets flashlight." He muttered as he kept walking.

**~Later On~**

After wondering through the forest for God only knows how long Brick could see slightly a fork in the middle of the path. Brick jogged up to it only to collide with someone.

Brick and the figure fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Scott snapped and looked at Brick and grind. Maybe it was a good thing they ran into each other.

Brick looked at Scott. "Sorry about that." Brick said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Hey Brick why don't we team up?" Scott said offering his hand to Brick.

Brick looked at him, "Alright." and shook his hand.

Scott grind, as they walked up the left path.

**~Dawn~**

Dawn looked around the forest not seeing any animals in sight. She frowned slightly, as she looked through the trees. What she did see was a girl with blond hair. "Jo? Jo is that you?"

Jo looked over to the side to see Dawn coming her way. "Yeah, it's me. Who else would be in here?"

Dawn walked over to her, and blinked. "Are you okay Jo?" Noticing how Jo was rubbing her legs. "Your aura is a very strong red. Meaning—" "I don't care what it means." Jo snapped at her. "anger, frustration, menstruation, and determination."

Jo looked at her. "It's okay. We're both girls."Dawn said sitting down in front Jo.

Jo sighed, and looked at her. "Look Dawn, I've never had any friends that were girls. A side from my two aunts, I have no others girls to talk to."

Dawn blinked at her, "You mean you have no female cousins or sisters, or a mother?"

"Nope." Jo said looking away.

"That's sad." Dawn said shaking her head sadly. "How old were you when you lost your mom?"

"Two and a half." Jo said and was rubbing her upper legs to relax her muscles.

Dawn frowned at her, "But you have a pretty big family don't you?"

"Four older brothers, six older cousins, and two younger cousins. Triplets, and twins run in the family."

"Do you have a twin brother?" Dawn asked blinking at her, she tilted to the side.

"No but I got a cousin born the day before me. Why do you care anyways?"

"Well I sense that you're troubled as well."

"I don't want to talk about it." Jo said and stood up.

"Did your stomach pains go away?" Dawn asked as she got up to follow her.

"For now." Jo said and looked around trying to find a clearing.

**~Not that long later~**

Dawn stopped walking and looked around. "Jo did you hear something?"

**~Chris~**

"Okay so I remembered that we still had one explosive left from season one still in the ground SO I thought it would be WONDERFUL to set it off while the campers are still in there!" Chris said shining brightly and pressed the red button on the control pad.

**~Dawn and Jo~**

"Damn it Chris!" Jo yelled and looked around for any sign of an after shook. "Dawn!" Jo yelled to the short pale blond haired girl, who screamed as a nearby tree came down.

Jo tackled Dawn to the ground, saving the small girls life.

"Jo! Dawn!" Brick voice could be heard nearby.

"Hey you two okay?" Scott asked walking over to them.

"Jo saved my life. Thank you." Dawn said smiling at the girl who was still on her stomach, clenching her fist.

Jo just nodded. Dawn frowned at Jo, and stood up slowly only to lose her balance and fall on Scott.

Seeing Scott was taller than her, he didn't fall over but her up. Brick went to check on Jo to make sure she was okay. "Jo don't move."

Jo didn't move and just let her head rest in the dirt.

Brick took out his flashlight and held it so he could Jo's leg. He rolled up her pant legs then rolled down her socks. Jo whimpered and flinched when he touched her right leg. "It's definitely swelling." Brick stood up. "Scott me help get her up." Scott just nodded and bent down and took her arm and put it over his shoulder, and Brick took her other arm. "On three. One. Two. Three." The two teens lifted up Jo of the ground. One leg was bent so not to but weight on it.

"There's a clearing back there." Brick said tilting his head backwards. "Scott you carry Dawn just to be on the safe side. We'll make sure nothing is broken."

Scott looked at Brick like had lost his mind, but let go of Jo who almost fell over, but didn't. Only because Brick had picked her up in his arms to carry her.

Dawn gave Jo her bag. "Here you go Jo." Dawn said passing the bag over to her. Jo just nodded.

Scott picked up Dawn with a little too much ease. The four campers started to the clearing. Jo wasn't looking at Brick to avoid looking at his chest, which was quite comfortable. When they got to the clearing Brick sat Jo down by a tree, and took his bag and put it under her foot.

"Scott can you make a fire pit?" Brick asked looking at him.

Scott blinked and set Dawn up the ground. "Sure."

"I'll go and find some wood." Brick said standing up, and leaving the little camp site. Dawn looked at Jo.

"I'm sorry Jo." Dawn said softly looking at the girl. Her face was covered in dirt, and a small scratch on her left cheek.

Jo sighed and looked at her. "It's okay. Things happen. Not as bad as when I fell out of the tree any of the three times."

"Three times?" Dawn asked blinking at her.

"Yea. I fell out once, while climbing broke my arm. The second time I don't remember and the third time one of my cousins pushed me out by accident."

"That was mean of them." Brick said walking back into the clearing with his arms full of wood.

Scott looked up, he had finished making the pit, and put rocks around it.

Brick put some wood down next to the pit and brought two pieces over to Jo. Who looked at him.

Scott put the wood in the pit and pulled out a lighter from his pocket. Dawn watched the two boys very impressed on their survival skills.

"Brick I didn't know you knew this stuff." Dawn said crawling over and taking the flashlight from him.

"Every Cadet need to have first aid training in order to continue with the next leave of survival. First aid survival is the first task." Brick said looking at the small girl "Dawn left Jo's leg some. I need to get something out of my bag." Dawn nodded and gently lifted Jo's leg up some. While Brick took his bag and took out his white shirt then put his bag back under has Dawn put it down gently.

"Jo I'm going to take your sneaker off, to brace it better." Brick said, looking at Jo, who sighed.

"Just be careful." Jo said looking at him.

"Of course ma'am." Brick said with a grin.

A blaze of orange light appeared. Dawn clapped, smiling. "Wonderful job Scott!"

Scott grind. "It's nothing." He said and walked over to the three other teens.

Brick untied Jo's sneaker and took the laces out and pulled the tong back and slid the sneaker off.

"There we go." Brick said smiling and looked at Scott. "Hold these here in place." He said and ripped the shirt he had taken out of his bag.

Scott nodded his head, and held the pieces of wood in place, while Brick secured the brace.

Jo winced, some while they were making the brace.

"All done!" Brick said smiling at Jo.

Jo nodded and whispered a thank you.

Brick then made sure everything was okay with Dawn. Scott was sitting by a tree watching the fire burn. Dawn went and sat over next to him.

Brick sat next to Jo, who was looking to the fire, with a hand on her stomach.

"You okay Jo?" Brick ask looking at her.

Jo sighed, and looked at him. "Can you pass me my bag?"

Brick blinked but nodded and got up and picked up her bag that was a few feet from her. He set her bag on her lap, before sitting down next to her. He watched has she dug around in her bag and pulled out a package of pills, and pushed one out, and popped into her mouth and swallowed.

"Are you sure you okay?" Brick asked kind of worried now.

"I will be soon as they kick in." Jo said and lent her head on Bricks side, has she got lost in the fire. "What about you?

Brick smiled down at her, blushing slightly, and blinked. "What do you—" "The dark."

Brick looked away from here. Were they _really_ going to go there? He looked at her when he felt her moving his arm around her.

"You protect me, and I'll protect you." She said blushing some.

"How can you protect me?" Brick asked tilting his head sideways confused.

Jo looked across to see both Scott and Dawn asleep. Dawn was sleeping on Scott's chest and he had his arm around her as they slept.

Brick looked to them and back at Jo, the same time she did. Jo looked away blushing their faces were so close together.

Jo took a breath and looked to the fire. "See I had this toy that I had since I was a baby that I always had in my room. When my mom died I started to have nightmares, and I wanted the lights on. My dad gave me the teddy bear to sleep with, one night and I didn't have any nightmares. I believed that my teddy bear made all the bad things go away it protected me in my sleep, from the monsters under my bed. I always have it close by on my bed to help overcome my fears at night. Just by holding it close it makes them disappear." Jo said softly, she looked at Brick who was looking at the fire.

"I like that idea." He said smiling down at her. "And I think it was really brave of you to save Dawn like that. I think if you were to take part in the military that would be amazing." He said and kissed her lips.

Jo froze. Okay here she was kissing the cutest guy that was on the island that had muscles. And he was kissing her! Oh and it was her very first kiss didn't help much either.

Brick broke the kiss softly. "Sorry." He said softly blushing, and held her close to him, "Let's get some sleep."

Jo just nodded her head, and touched her lips still in slight daze.

The two fell asleep, with Brick's arm around her and Jo leaning on him. Little did they know there was a camera watching them.

**~Morning~**

In the morning the bright sun had woken them up. The fire had died out, and three of the four campers where getting ready to head out.

Once Brick had his bag on his back he picked Jo up in his arms to carry her out of the forest.

"Are you two ready?" Dawn asked looking at Brick and Jo. Brick nodded his head and started to follow Dawn and Scott. Scott was following Dawn just because she when was she was doing.

"Okay I know I shouldn't be complaining for anything, but don't forest normally have animals?" Jo asked looking Dawn.

"They must have been scared away." Dawn said frowning, as they went on walking.

**~Noon time outside the forest~**

"Alright so our four remaining campers should be here any minute now! Or what's left of them!" Chris said laughing, then frowned when he saw the four campers come out of the forest, together.

**~Camp Fire~**

"What happen in there? Jo you saved Dawn! Why!" Chris asked looking at Jo.

"I don't know, maybe because it was the right thing to do after you exploded a BOOM!" Jo said looking at him with her arms over her chest.

Chris just started at the campers in disproval. "Scott you're the devious one why didn't do something!"

Scott looked at him. "Maybe because I didn't want too." He said shrugging his shoulders, and Dawn kissed his cheek.

Chris slapped himself in the face. "And the votes! COME ON! CHEF! Bring it out!" Chris yelled to Chef. Chef walked over to the group instead of his yellow suit he was wearing his normal clothes, but carrying a pink frilly dress. "Well since you all voted for the same person, the loser gets leave the island in this dress! Which is courtesy of the other consistence!

"So you're all safe but Jo who gets to leave wearing the frilly pink dress!" Chris said smiling brightly as Chef walked over to her and yanked the dress on over her head and made it go on her.

Jo did not look impressed.

"Alright time to hurl you away." Chris said looking at her, but she didn't move. "Come on!"

"Do you want a lawsuit for me dying?" Jo asked looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked looking at her.

"I got this sprain ankle because you set off a boom, and almost got an even bigger lawsuit for murder. Now. You can. But...I got guys that would _kill_ if someone hurt me. And trust. When they are mad it's not a pretty sight."

Chris pulled at his collar, and swallowed. "Fine! Chef do still have the boat of Loserdom?"

Chef looked at him and nodded. "Alright you take pinkie here back to the main land! Here!" Chris tossed the other three marshmallows.

Scott and Dawn both ate theirs, while Brick only had half of his and gave the other half to Jo, who smiled at him. Brick had carried her down to the boat the Chef had brought to the dock. Brick sat her down, as she held her bag with her.

"See'ya." Brick said and kissed her head just before Chef took off.

Brick frowned as she left, and walked back to the cabins, along with Dawn and Scott who were holding hands.

Chris looked down right annoyed on at things.

DONE! ^^ hope you all enjoyed it!


	13. Truth or Laser Shark

Okay! Another one with a story behind it! xD okay Soooooooowho here remembers Uh-Oh and The Zone? Okay now who remembers Pat from the Zone and Patricia from Uh-Oh? Welllllllllll I had have meet them both when I was young. I also won a YTV t-shirt(that i still have =D ). It was amazing, I did this song with all the actions while the two others girls did pretty much nothing! They kept putting the microphone in front of me! It was EPIC! BTW if you remember Hand PLEASE tell me! I don't want to be the only one that misses the hand! :( Okay! Back on with the story! =D

OH! Also! In this episode only GUYS where humiliated and not the girls... So I had to humiliate Jo! ^^

Truth or Laser Shark

"Alright welcome to the 'Get to Know You Trivia Game Challenge!' Everyone strapped in nice and snug?"

The teens moved around uncomfortable.

"Too snug! It's cutting into my shoulders!" Scott said yanking at the harness.

"Yeah... Child size harness will do that." Chris said and laughed, "I'll be asking our players embarrassing personal questions. And I mean meagrely humiliating." Chris said looking at the Maggots. "If the player I'm talking about hits the poorly wired buzzer, and owns their humiliation before the time runs out they get a point. "He looked to the Rats. "First team to five wins an advantage in part two." Chris pulled out a control pad with a red button on it. "But if no one owns it then this happens!" he said and pushed the button.

The Maggot team went under.

A shark was grind and went after them they were brought up just in time.

They team was breathing heavily. "What is thing!" Jo yelled breathing heavily next to Brick.

"What? Oh! You mean Fang!" Chris laughed some, "Yea, it turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff underwater too!"

"Any who. If a team gets dunked their opponents can steal by guessing which dunkie is guilty. Guess right and you get a point. Guess wrong and this happens." He pressed the button again and the Rat got dunked.

"Alright to the Rats. Who did this on their first and only date they ever had?" Chris asked and pointed to the screen above him where it was a question mark, farting.

Sam blushed frowned, "Where did you get that?" He asked and buzzed in, getting a shock in the processes.

"Point for the Rats!" Chris said smiling and looked to the Maggots.

"Maggots! Who wet their pants on their first and last day of school."

"Wow one of us is a pants wetter?" Mike commented.

Brick looked away to avoid being looked out his face growing hot.

Jo looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "He who sweats, wets it. Team before pride maggot." Jo leaned over to Brick. "Come on now Sergeant Soggypants." She whispered to him.

Brick hesitated for a minute before buzzing in. "Fine it was me."

"Thanks Brick, I know that must have been hard." Zoey said looking back at Brick.

"Alright Rats! Who's real name is Beverly?" Chris said evilly.

Brick looked at Chris and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's not an embarrassing question. Who cares if a girl's real name is Beverly?"

B hesitated for a minute and shut his eyes before buzzing in.

"Rats get the point. But I would have like a verbal response." Chris said looking at them.

"But B never talks. Just look at his aura." Dawn said gesturing up to B who shrugged his shoulders.

Chris crossed his arms and Rats had two points. "Alright Maggots! Who' was dressed up, and dragged to a show in which they preformed a song along with others their age, and won!"

"Someone our age be forced to go to a show? And perform? Yeah right!" Anne Maria said huffing.

Jo looked at the buzzard, and swallowed. Before hitting it, and took her hand off it quickly, from the shock. "I wasn't a teenager either, and it was 10 against 1." Jo said leaning back in her spot.

"Yup! I just so happen to have it here too!" Chris said and laughed and took out another controller and pressed the button.

Five young girls where on a stage, singing STOP by the Spice Girls, _and_ dancing. Some girls where just mumbling the words and not moving very much. But a little girl with blond hair, that went to about her hips that she had in pigtails and a dress, was signing and do the entire dance.

When the song ended the five girls bowed, and a guy walked out on stage. "Alright and the winner is..." a drum roll went. "Joanna Burt!"

Jo pulled her hood over her head water falling over her face. Everyone was laughing.

"What are you going to do with it princess?" the man asked looking at the young Jo.

"I'm going to save it!" She said smiling.

"That's a good girl. Who are you here with?"

"My four big brothers, and my six older cousins."A camera went to 10 guys. The teens were pretty darn cute.

The tape cut.

Everyone was laughing. She pulled the drawstrings of her hood to tighten it around her face.

Brick leaned over he was doing his best to stop laughing. "How old were you?"

"How kid turn into _that_?" Scott asked laughing and pointed to Jo.

"Oh it was these two boys here." Chris said and pressed the button again.

A picture of twin boys came up with red hair. (Okay for their evilness just look up Ouran High School Host Club. The twins here will be just as evil, but no twinsest).

"Alright I'll embarrass her some more in another episode." Chris said and the score went to two-two.

"Okay seeing is we lost time by watching that video..." he pressed the red button sinking them all.

~Later that night~

That night the moon and the starts lit the night sky up.

Jo sat on the beach watching the wave's crash against the sand.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

Jo jumped and looked at Brick, "Trying to avoid everyone."

"Hey it's not that bad." Brick said sitting down next to her.

"Not as embarrassing has mine." Brick said looking at the ocean.

Jo sighed. True. "So how old were you when your family did that?"

Jo looked at him and blinked. "I had just turned ten."

Brick grind at her. "Wow."

"My turn. What made you wet you're pants?"

Brick's face grew warm. "I have a slight bladder problem..."

Jo grind. "Everyone has problems."

"My turn." Brick said looking at her. "Why did you cut your hair?"

Jo looked at him. "Are we playing twenty questions now?" she shook her head at him, and sighed. "That picture that Chris showed, of the red haired twins. Their my younger cousins only by a year but still. Anyways, a month before I started high school they were staying the night. They must have done it in the night because I went to bed with my hair in a loose ponytail and in the morning my ponytail was laying next to me. They were grounded for three months, while I had to go to school looking like a boy."

Jo stood up and dusted the sand off her, and Brick stood up beside her and dusted himself off also. They started back up to their cabin. "So who's your biggest competition?" Jo asked as she looked at him.

Brick looked at her. "You."

Jo grind. "Is that so?"

"Yup." Brick said walking next to her.

"Why, me and not the blind guy jock boy?"

"You are more fit then he is." Brick said looking at her.

"Well it helps when you grow up in an all male family. The only females in my female left are my two aunts but I don't see them that much."

"So you're the youngest and only girl?"

"Nope. Third youngest and only girl."

"That really sucks."

"I deal with it. They can be annoying sometimes but most of the mean well."

Jo looked at him and grind, "Okay my turn. How many siblings and cousins?"

Brick smiled at her, "Only child and three older one girl and two guys cousins on my dad side and four older and three younger on my mom's two guys and girls older and three younger girls. Rose is the oldest out on both sides. She's already in the military, works as a Computer System Specialist."

"That's pretty cool." Jo said looking ahead and sighed.

Brick looked ahead and saw the cabins. "I wouldn't worry about it. The only one who would tease you is Anne Maria. But the others wouldn't."

"I can handle one person but a group is harder to fend off." Jo said looking at the ground.

"I take going to school looking like a guy didn't go so well?"

"I refused to go back after the first week. The teachers would give them detention but that didn't stop them. I looked like a boy in all ways. My hair, they way I dressed, my name. I even went as far to be called by my real name. But that didn't stop them."

Brick frowned at her. "I know how you feel about people teasing you. I've been there myself." He said scratching the back of his head, as they walked up the steps.

Jo sighed and looked at the door then around, "See ya in the morning, Sergeant Hottypants." Jo said and kissed his cheek before disappearing into the girls side of the cabin, and shutting the door, leaving Brick just standing there, shocked.

Thanks for reading! Please note that ~acelaces~ helped me out on this one by saying I should do it on 'Truth or Laser Shark' so I did! AND she gave me a name for Brick! Sergeant Hottypants! So THANK YOU! ^^

ALSO I just wanted to let you all know that when Jo talks about starting high school she meant Gr.9 seeing that's High School where I live. I know some places high school is gr. 10 but in this story its Gr. 9! seeing I myself was 14 when I started high school but my best friend was 13 only because her birthday is after September.


	14. Breath

Okay this one here is for ~IREALLYHATEMYLIFE(DA) She asked me to do this one for her so here it is! ^^

I don't own any TD characters!

Jo was out for a swim by herself, needing to get away from the others and have some alone time. She was out far but she could still see the island. She took a dive and went under the water, as she went up for air but a boot got in her way. She quickly moved over and resurfaced. "HEY! You do-"she was cut off by someone pushing her under the water, and holding her there.

This made Jo mad. She _hated_ when guys did this. She pulled the hand that was pushing her down and pulled on it making the guy in the boat fall into the water. She pushed him away but was pulled down again. She couldn't think. She knew she was strong put really... To take on two teens under water? Her mind was going fuzzy. She pushed herself away from the boys and went to surface gasping for air.

Before she knew it she was pulled down yet again. Jo heard some yelling and the guys took off, she went to the surface for air but she couldn't make before she blacked out.

"Come on Jo! Breath!" Brick said and he pushed on her chest, and then titled her head back and placed his mouth over hers and breathed air into hers. He repeated the steps three times, when she brought up water, while coughing. "Thank God you're alright." He sat her up in his arms to help her breath right.

When she could finely breath, and she wasn't dizzy anymore she looked at Brick and slapped him across the face. "What the hell is you're problem!" Jo yelled at him.

Brick looked at and held his face. "You trying to be some hero? I could have died! Why the hell would get your friends to try and kill me and you save me to make me think your some kind of hero!" Jo got up to walk away, when Brick grabbed her wrist.

Brick frowned at her. "I don't know who they were but you could have been hurt."

Jo looked at him, okay so she may have jumped the gun a little. She gave a small smile. "Sorry." She said and kissed his cheek where she had slapped him.

Brick sat there blushing, some. "Hey Jo wait."

Jo looked at him and blinked. Brick got up from his spot on the sand and walked towards her, not paying much attention to where he was going and tripped over something and landed on top of Jo, his arm stopping him from squishing her and their faces only

He couldn't help himself they were right there. Brick closed the gap between them and kissed her lips.

Jo's eyes widen.

Brick broke the kiss. "Sorry. Uh..."

Jo rolled her eyes, and took his face and the two started to make out on the beach. Brick had used his free hand to hold Jo's hands above her head.

"Ummmm." Chris said standing behind them. "I don't mean to ruin your little make-out party," Chris was tapping his foot. "Hey you two quit sucking faces." Brick stopped and looked at Chris from over his shoulder. He quickly got off of Jo, blushing, while Jo sat up on the sand.

"Who would have thought the cut-throat-take-no-prisoner-jock-ett, would end up with the cadet?" Chris said grinning at the two. Both Brick and Jo opened their mouths to protest this but only ended up looking at each worried that the rest of the cast might find out.

Okay that ones done! ^^ if you want me to write one(following eps arent my best ones .) :) Please review! ^^


	15. Up Side Down

Careful. This may make you cry. I had a hard time writing this one, but I enjoyed it. I know what you're thinking. How could she enjoy writing something like this? Simple. It's life. Please enjoy and please leave comments. Don't worry the other chapter's wont this sad. : )

I don't own Jo, Brick, or Zoey! :(

"This can't be." Jo whispered, to herself as tears fell from her violet eyes. "He can't leave." She shut them tight.

Jo was lying on her bed, rolled in a ball holding a green teddy bear close to her, trying—yet failing to hide the tears.

Luke watched his sister, from the door way. Jo didn't need this. No one did.

He silent left his sister alone, and walked down stairs to the phone in the living room, and walked into the kitchen, as he dialled out the number on the phone. His face was pale, yet red tear marks could be seen.

A cheery hello picked up on the other end.

A small smile came and went like at once. "Ken." He voice filled with sadness. He didn't know how to handle things like this. Ken was the best at that.

Ken's cheery tone disappeared when he heard his brothers.

"Jo's really upset. She won't talk to me. She won't talk to anyone."

Ken hushed his brother over the phone, reassuring him the best he could.

"Can you make it before dark?" Luke asked, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

"Thanks Ken." Luke said, he paused for a moment before hanging up.

Upstairs Jo could no long hold back her tears, and let them fall freely on her teddy bear that she held close to her. "Why did you have to leave?" she whispered. "WHY!" She yelled to no one and threw her teddy bear at a picture that hung on her wall.

She heard glass breaking and as the frame hit the floor. She looked over at it and stood up from her bed. She walked over to the mess that she had made. A destroyed picture frame, teddy bear that was surrounded by glass, and a picture that was undamaged.

"Jo?" Luke opened her door to see her sitting there around the glass.

Jo sat there, and tears fell on her hands.

Luke went over and hugged her.

Jo lend into his hug letting him hold her.

"It's going to be okay." Luke said holding her, as his own tears fell. He kissed his sisters head.

"Now they're both gone." Jo whispered, holding her brothers shirt.

Luke said nothing, he helped Jo stand up and bring her back to bed. Jo had just come off bed rest from her surgery, and was only in school three days.

Jo laid her head on her pillow, and watched her brother. Luke had picked up her teddy bear and got what glass he could see out and gave it back to her.

"Sleep." Luke said looking at her, went and started to pick up the glass pieces, and tossed them in the garbage, as well as the broken frame.

Jo shut her eyes and slowly fell asleep, with tear stained cheeks and holding her teddy bear close to her.

Later on that evening there was a knock at the door. Luke went and answered it, and smiled some seeing his oldest brother standing there.

Ken stood there with a bag over his shoulder. He pulled his youngest brother into a hug. Luke pulled him away and pointed up stairs. "You better go and see her."

Ken looked up the stairs and walked up them.

He could hear the sound of shuddered breaths, and hiccups coming from Jo's room. He remembered those same sounds back when she was two. That was fifteen years ago, it still broke him apart to see her so torn apart.

Jo was looking at her wall while holding her teddy bear close to her.

Ken slowly walked into her room and sat on her bed.

Jo rolled over when she felt her mattress sink. "Ken?" she whispered.

"It's me JJ." he lay down next to her and pulled her close to him and ran his hand through her hair, and used the other one to rub her back.

Jo buried her face into her brother's chest, and cried. "It's not fair! Why did he have to die! It's just not right!"

"I know JJ, I know." He hushed her, and kissed her head.

"I want them back! I want them both back! That bastard should have died! Not mom! The gun man should be put to death!"

Ken said nothing as he let his sister vent, eventually tiring herself out, and falling back asleep. Ken kissed her head and left her to try and dream.

Ken made his way downstairs, and spotted Luke staring at a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Ken asked making his brother jump.

Luke looked at him, and Ken frowned, Luke's face was all red.

"The police report." Luke said bitterly.

Ken walked over and sat down and picked it up to look over it.

"I can't tell her. I can't. It will crush her." Luke said looking down at his hands. He shut his eyes tight tears seeping through his closed eyes.

"They set him free..." Ken whispered, and stood up. "Get to bed." He said not looking at his brother before going into the kitchen.

Luke didn't argue with him and went up the stairs.

Ken sat down at the kitchen table, and looked at the sheet of paper.

~The Next Day at School~

Brick walked over to Zoey who was getting her books out of her locker. "Hey Zoey, have you heard from Jo? I haven't seen or heard from her."

Zoey looked at her and shook her head. "No. I sent her a text asking her when she wanted to go to the mall, but she never responded to me."

Brick frowned, "I've been trying to get a hold of her on her cell phone but no answer, it just rings and rings. And the house phone is disconnected."

Zoey frowned and took out her phone to check the time. "Why don't we go by her place after school?"

Brick sighed and nodded. "I hope she's okay." He said and started to walk with Zoey to their class. Mike was out sick with the flu, right now.

"Hey isn't that Jo's brother?" Zoey asked pointing to a blond young man who was coming out of the office.

Brick blinked, "It is." He said and took Zoey's wrist and walked faster. "Ken!"

Ken looked at the two of them and blinked.

Brick let go of Zoey's wrist and looked at Ken. "Ken what are you doing here? I thought you were in Gagetown?"

Ken nodded. "Yea. Luke called me yesterday."

"Is everything alright?"

Ken shook his head sadly.

Brick frowned. "What's wrong?"

Ken looked at the two of them. "Are you two willing to skip school?"

"I'll do anything for Jo." Brick said looking at his girlfriends oldest brother.

Zoey looked down then back up. "Just let me put these away."

"Meet us out front." Ken said, looking at her.

Zoey nodded, and rushed back to her locker and put her stuff away, and took her bag out.

Brick stood outside with Ken, he wanted to know what was going on. No. He had to know.

Zoey came out of the school holding her school bag and rushed down the steps.

"Let's head home and we can talk there." Ken said and started to lead them back to his family's house.

"Ken what's going on? Did something happen?" Zoey asked looking at the young man.

Ken sighed has he stopped walking, and looked at the two.

Brick stopped too, not liking this.

Zoey stood next to Brick.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this." He sighed deeply, "Our dad died Wednesday night." he said softly.

Zoey gasped and held her hands to her mouth, her body shook slightly.

Brick's bag fell to the ground. "Why didn't she call one of us?" he asked looking at Ken, unable to believe it.

"Jo has no idea how to show this much emotion. She's held it in for so long." Ken sighed. "Let's hurry home. I'm sure she'll want to see you guys."

Brick picked up his bag and continued to follow Ken.

Ten minutes later they walked up to the house. Ken opened the door and let them in.

Luke was sitting on the couch with a laptop on his lap. "I'm sorry." He said looking at the screen. "I miss you too."

Both Zoey and Brick looked confused at the boy. "He's speaking to his girlfriend." Ken said looking at the two, as he took off his jacket and boots. Brick and Zoey followed his lead.

"I'll bring you two up." Ken said, looking at them, and looked at Luke to see him smile. "Thanks Sasha."

Zoey looked back at Luke as they walked up the steps, only to hear a chough, that didn't come from Luke.

"Sasha's mute." Ken said noticing her staring at the Luke.

"Oh." Zoey said and they continued up the steps.

They stopped in front of Jo's room.

Ken knocked and opened the door slowly. "Hey J. You got company."

Ken opened the door to let Brick and Zoey in. Brick frowned deeply at his girlfriend. He had never seen her so torn.

Zoey covered her mouth in surprise.

Jo sat on her bed under the covers holding the same teddy bear close to her. She wore an oversize hockey jersey, as she stared into space. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, all from crying. Her right hand was wrapped up, while a hole was next to her bed.

"Jo." Brick whispered and tossed his bag aside and went to her. He held her in his arms, and kissed her head. "I'm so sorry."

Jo gasped when she realized that Brick was holding her. "Brick." She whispered, and looked at him. She looked to the door. "Zoey?"

Zoey dropped her bag and rushed over to hug Jo.

Jo happily let them hold her.

Ken watched them. He couldn't tell her. Anyone who could tell has no heart. Anyone who would tell her that the same man that had killed their mother, fifteen years ago, in the car crash, had taken the life of their father.

THE END!

Okay so its kind of crappy and all...but I HAD to kill that dad! T_T please comment!


	16. Family

Okay SO this one does NOT have Jo in it... Just a little something I did, dealing around family. :)

Okay here is another one... It's not as sad as Jo's but still... yea... :) enjoy!

This one here is just about Brick, who I do not own!

Family

_Ten-year old Brick McArthur sat at his desk reading his book._

"_Dear, we need to tell him."_

_Brick set his book down and looked to his closed door._

"_Honey we should wait."_

"_What are they talking about?" Brick wondered, and got up, from his seat._

"_Till when?"_

_Brick stood at his closed door listing to his parents talking. He knew he should have just ignored them but he couldn't help himself._

"_Till he's older."_

"_Tell me what?" he asked himself._

"_We agreed to tell him when he was ten. We can't keep hiding things from him."_

"_Mom? Father?" Brick asked looking at them, he had opened the door without even realizing it._

"_Sweet heart." Brick's mom whispered looking at her child._

"_Son." Brick's dad spook in a strong voice. "Come sit down." He gestured to the couch the two were sitting on._

_Brick frowned and walked over, and sat in between his parents. Brick looked at his mom who looked like she was crying._

"_Mom what's wrong? Is everything alright?"_

_Brick's mom sighed and looked at her boy. "Sweetie we need to talk."_

_Brick frowned not liking that._

"_What we're going to tell you may shock you." Brick's dad said looking at him._

"_Wha—."_

"_But no matter what we still love you." His mother said looking down at him._

_Brick was now lost. He had no idea what they were talking about._

"_Sweetie... You're not really, our son."_

"_Wha—."_

"_We adopted you."_

_Brick looked down, at his lap. Had been his whole life been a lie?_

Brick sat up in his head and looked around. It was the same dream. The night his parents told him they had adopted him.

He looked at the picture on his bed side of him and his parents. His mom had beautiful red hair, while his dad had brown hair. He should have seen it. Really he should have.

'_We may have no blood relation but you're still my little cousin and I love you to bits and pieces.'_ Brick smiled thinking back to when he told his oldest cousin that he wasn't really her cousin. She didn't seem to care. _'We are family. We don't need blood to tell us what we are. Family is where you are welcomed with opened arms.'_


End file.
